fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Everything12/Alexander Stratos (World of Heavenly Light)
Summary Alexander Stratos is one of the people who sruvvied the destruction of his world and brought to the World of Heavenly Light. Previously a infamous businessman in the world of Metroid, he was taken to a new world and given superpowers to save all of creation. Personality Alexander before his world was destroyed, was a business man in the Metroid Verse, he was infamous business man who had no lows he wouldn't sink to for profit, yet at the same time he escaped conviction many times through various means, with no evidence of his crimes being found despite the many rumor's about his illegal activates. He was know to work for both Space Pirates and the Galactic Federation, not caring who he helped as long as he got money. Though the one thing that is above his love for money is his sense of self-preservation and he will sacrifice all of his money if it would save his life, though he will still try to find ways to lower the amount of money he has to give up to save his life. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Name: Alexander Samual Stratos Origin: World of Heavenly Light Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Enhanced Senses (Aware of everything that occurs in the Great Jura Forest due to her able to be aware of any location with grass or trees), Immortality (Type 1), Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility (As a dryad Treyni is close to being a spiritual life-form as such she has no physical form apart from the holy tree that houses her soul), Aura, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Fusionism, Telepathy, Information Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption, and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Empathic Manipulation, and Death Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Mountain Level+ (Able to harm other PCs, who have the same durability as himself) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Has Superhuman Lifting Strength, putting him above what any human could lift) Striking Strength: Mountain Level+ Durability: Mountain Level+ Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: ' None Notable 'Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Alexander can only have one Primary Spirit at a time and three slots to equip Support Spirits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Sense: An Extra Skill that allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. Unify: An extra skill which lets her unify with spirits she summons and wield their full power and forgo casting times for their magic. Sylphide: A high-level Spirit that Treyni summons, they can use wind magic to attack *'Aerial Blade:' Sylphide's most powerful magic that locks the opponent inside a gap in the air itself, inside the gap is great blades of air that rent everything they slashed through, the gap itself is near impossible to escape from once imprisoned. Key: First Spirit Note: Alexander has hard caps on how much he can reduce others statistics and boost his own *First key can only reduce and boost up to 2x Explanations Alexander's powers, like those of every other Player Character in World of Heavenly Light, come from having been gifted with abilities of canon characters from their Spirits. The first Spirit is Treyni Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts